Not Afraid
by Avrenim13
Summary: Jamie and Brienne realize there's worse things to fear than death as they fight to do their jobs and ignore the odd and inconvenient feelings that rise between them. Slightly crime, mostly romance. AU. Jamie/Brienne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or its characters. Names of people and places and certain story lines are property of George R. R. Martin. **

**This story is completely AU, I think. It's set in Westeros but a modern version of it. I like writing romance, even though most of the time it comes out cheesy. This story is meant to be a romance between Jamie and Brienne, though it might not fee like it at first. This first chapter is kind of long but it sets the mood. I hope you like it. One more important note, I'm basing the appearances of the characters on the show not the book because I like the actors/actresses that portray them, I think they cast them very well. I realize how Brienne is supposed to look like based on the book description but my version of Brienne is based on Gwendoline Christie because she's awesome. I have no intention of making Brienne out to be this natural beauty or anything but I'm also not going to describe her as this horrendous woman. I suppose by Westeros standards she may be ugly but I think in modern times, her height and stuff would not be this huge deal. It's late so I hope I explained myself correctly lol anyways, on with it. **

Tywin Lannister was as relentless as ever much to Jamie's dismay and amusement. He wondered, could one be entertained and annoyed at the same time? At this moment in time, he felt it to be quite possible. He stretched himself on the plush sofa, his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed, willing his eyes to remain open while his father went on and on about his duties as a Lannister.

"Do you have any idea how hard I've worked to preserve your grandfather's legacy? Have you any consideration to…"

His words continued but Jamie found it hard to distinguish once phrase from the other. It didn't matter anyways. They'd had this conversation multiple times and the outcome was never going to change. His father would never stop trying to control him and Jamie would never give in. He'd found something he loved. Very few things ever gave him joy and his job was the only constant that made him feel alive.

"You had your fun Jamie. You wasted ten years of your life taking orders from lesser men, playing with guns. It's time to stop and join Lannister Enterprises, do what you were always meant to do," Tywin finished, "Now that you're back from the WAFAM, you need a proper job, fit for your name."

"I have a job."

"Being a cop is not a job fit for _you_," Tywin huffed, as if tired of repeating himself.

"Don't you want to know about Tyrion?" Jamie asked ignoring his father.

"Jamie, this company needs a president…"

"I saw him last week. He's…happy," Jamie said, sitting up to look at his father.

Tywin's lips tightened at the mention of his youngest.

"Who would've thought? That of all of us, he would be the only one to know the meaning of the word," Jamie continued.

"I do not wish to talk about your brother."

"He does not wish to talk about you either," Jamie said, standing up, "a shame really. You have no idea what you're missing out on. He's…smart. The kind of smart only you could appreciate, very much like you. If you'd ever given him a chance, he would have made you proud."

Tywin had dropped his attention to his documents but Jamie knew he was listening.

"Listen Dad, it's been good seeing you," Jamie said, arranging his shoulder holster and reaching for his coat, "I'll stop by next week, ok? Lets have lunch or something. Your office makes me sleepy, can't concentrate on your nagging."

"If you can find the time, check in on your sister," Tywin said giving him a quick glance before returning to his work.

Jamie stopped at the door and looked at him. He was getting old. The lines around his eyes seemed to have multiplied since last week and he looked tired. For a second, Jamie almost felt guilty. But then he remembered all the things Tywin Lannister was before being a father and his guilt turned to pity.

"I'll do that. Take care, Dad," he said before shutting the door behind him.

Things worst than getting shot in the face? Paperwork. Jamie groaned as he entered his second hour of typing reports and filing forms and reading policies and guidelines and a whole lot of other things that gave him headaches. Reading had never been his strong suit and he wasn't a whole lot better at writing. He'd been stuck on the same page for twenty minutes when Bronn walked over to him.

"You writing your memoirs golden boy?" He asked casting a shadow on his "work."

"Just having a little bit of fun," Jamie replied turning the form into a paper ball and throwing it at his partner who only smirked in return. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. His lids felt heavy but the thump of a file hitting the desk woke him up.

"More paperwork?" he groaned swinging his head back in agony and crossing his arms to cover his eyes. Childish? Maybe. Did he care? Not really.

Bronn waited patiently, pulling out a knife from the sheath on the back of his belt and using it clean his nails.

"Tyrion hates it when you do that and so do I," Jamie grunted.

"And I hated when you act like snot nosed fuck but you know?" his partner replied lazily, "Do you think you might read the file today?"

"I'd rather get my hand chopped off," Jamie grumbled.

"We can make that happen," Bronn assured him, "after you read this file. Trust me, you want this one."

Jamie ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it a few times for effect before reaching for the file. It took his brain two seconds to sober up. He felt his pulse speed up, his migraine disappear and senses heighten. Bronn was right, he _did_ want this one. Ramsay Snow. They'd been after the man for over a year. They'd been so close, so many times, he could taste it. But every time the guy got away. The man was dangerous. Jamie had only been with King's Landing PD for two years, so his experience was limited but he doubted there was a criminal out there who could top Snow. The man was responsible for a series of atrocities, anything you could think of, he'd done it. They'd been trying to infiltrate his circle for months but they were no closer than when they started. Endless months of work, endless strategies and stake outs and wasted resources and all they had to show for it was cold bodies and empty warehouses. They knew not where he was and even if they did, all they could pin on him was some measly drug charges and that was nothing compared to the damage he'd done. Still, Jamie felt they should go after him. Some charges were better than nothing. But here was _something._ Inside the file, atop the information he'd already memorized was a photograph. It was him. It had to be. He was walking to his car, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Behind him was a man. Jamie looked closer. No, it was a woman. A beast of a woman. Not fat, just big. Tall. 6'1, 6'3 maybe. Her hair was short and blonde and in the picture, it fell over one eye, her lips were stretched into a smile.

"Odd taste in women," Jamie said still studying the photograph, "she looks like she could snap him like a twig."

"Don't be stupid Lannister. She's not his bitch," Bronn said.

"No?" Jamie looked up.

Bronn shook his head slowly before grinning, "She's ours."

He felt his heart beat a little faster, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah."

"You know her?"

Bronn stood and walked around the desk to his own.

"No. But Clegane does."

Just then the booming figure of their superior stomped over.

"Westeros Bureau, she's an agent," Clegane said crossing his arms and stopping in front of their adjoining desks.

"You're saying she infiltrated them?"

"Her partner's on his way here. He'll clear up the how's and when's."

Jamie felt anger surge through him.

"Why the fuck weren't we informed?!"

"He's a bigger fish than we thought. I'm guessing the bureau didn't want to risk the investigation."

"What are we? Fucking clowns over here? Like we can't fucking do our job?" Jamie threw the folder on the desk and stood up.

It was an ongoing fight between the department and the bureau. Agents liked to run they're little covert operations but when things heated up they expected the department to put out the fires. They considered their department nothing more than the brawn to their brains.

"This is bullshit," Jamie spit out, "Snow should be under our jurisdiction."

"Federal crimes. He's everyone's jurisdiction," Clegane said calmly.

"We put in the hours Sandor," Jamie hissed, "are you seriously not going to fight for this one? You're going to give these suits the lead?"

Clegane reached his massive hand for the picture and looked at it before shoving it back at Jamie.

"We did put in the hours. But so did she. Bottom line, she did what we couldn't. Bottom line, she's _in_, and we aren't."

Jamie glared at him. The man was fucking frustrating. He was tired of being treated like a kid.

"You're good Lannister. One of the best I've ever seen in the field. But you got a lot to learn."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not some snot nosed kid who's never seen shit. I served my time…"

"Aye, you did. But this is different. You're a good fighter, quick instincts, best gun tactics in King's Landing but this is a different game."

"Bet you if I had tits I'd be in there," Jamie grunted, sitting back down.

Clegane barked out a laugh, "I doubt she used her feminine wiles. I don't think that's her role."

"Maybe Snow likes them… big and manly," Jamie replied, his previous anger slowly leaving him.

"Nah, she had to do something drastic to get in there," his partner said seriously.

"Say what you want about her, but when she says she'll do something, she does it. And she doesn't give two fucks what it takes, even if its her own life. She may be a giant freak of a woman and she's not my favorite person in the world, but it takes some guts to get in that deep with Ramsay Snow," Clegane commented.

Jamie grinned and he didn't miss the way his partner smirked at his boss.

"How do you know her eh, Clegane?" Bronn asked.

"You nasty hound, you," Jamie laughed.

"Don't forget who you're talking to Lannister," the Hound, as they liked to call him, barked.

"Did you puppy chow her?"

"Did she take the hound for a _walk_?"

"That's enough!" Clegane was not amused, though Jamie was sure them man was blushing under all the burn marks and scruffy beard.

"Oh c'mon Sandy," Bronn said, "All we're saying is we tip our hats to you sir. She could not have been an easy beast to tame."

"Shut your traps!" their Sargent growled before heading to his office, leaving his two most trusted detectives in fits of laughter, "And study those files. The Baratheons will be here in no time."

* * *

><p>Ramsay Snow had a nasty and disturbing little laugh. The kind of laugh that sent chills up Brienne's back. She wasn't the kind of woman who enjoyed using foul language but she was sure that if you googled the term <em>little shit<em>, a picture of Ramsay would promptly show up on the screen. She sat still in her plastic chair, her face composed. She'd crossed her legs and folded her hands, gently laying them on her thigh, more to make herself smaller than to appear cool. It was a bold posture and boldness wasn't something that came natural to her. Awkwardness. Clumsiness. Even ugliness. All attributes she recognized and possessed effortlessly. But her job had slowly helped her overcome her short-comings and if she hadn't surpassed them she had certainly mastered the art of pretending. Because in this business, whether it was Ramsay Snow or Stannis or Renly or just her job, she could not survive if she was awkward. They would not have it. She could not afford to be clumsy because one mistake could be her very last mistake. And being ugly was a setback, even as a field agent, where no one is supposed to care what you look like, but she'd learned to accept it and better yet to _pretend_. She was no beauty and in most opinions she could not even pass off as pretty but she was no monster. She was tall and lean and blonde, with nice blue eyes and she hardly ever needed a ladder or step-stool and that counted for something. Her features were…harsh. Her cheeks a little chubby, her lips too big and wide, her teeth a little crooked but they were hers. And at least no one could say she was common. So she sat patiently and _cool_, in front of Ramsay Snow, his oddly devoted minion Reek hovering nervously behind him, while he shoved some pork sausage into his wormy little mouth. No matter where they met, warehouse, cabin or wood clearing, the small table with two plastic chairs and a plate of hot pork sausages always followed.

"You know," he said, grease dripping out of the corner of his mouth, "I like you Brienne."

She said nothing. Silence was truly golden. Brienne had never been a dialogue genius. She had a good head on her shoulders but she had difficulty coming up with clever phrases to express them, she was more of an action kind of girl. Snow _was _a genius, as were most psychopaths.

"I must admit, I find you a little harder to read than most people," he continued, "so I think I'll be frank. I was under the impression I would be meeting Walder Frey."

"You're a smart man, Mr. Snow. You should have known better," Brienne said, forcing her voice to steel.

Snow laughed his sickly giggle before turning serious once again.

"Careful with your words Brienne…?" he looked confused, "What's your last name again?"

"It's Brienne. We'll leave it at that."

"You've got balls," Snow hissed, "I don't like that."

Brienne felt Renly shift nervously behind her. She prayed to the Gods he wasn't putting his hand on his holster. It was such a cop move. She'd always had a soft spot for Renly. He was handsome and polite, at least to her face and he's accepted their partnership with grace. But he was cocky and he reeked of cop. It wouldn't take Snow too long to figure it out. Her pulse sped up as she notice Snow's eyes drift towards Renly.

She slapped the table hard, his attention shifting back to her.

"I'm a woman of few words so when I speak I make them count. I know about you Snow."

"Oh yeah?" he was amused.

"You're sick. But lets get one thing clear. Mr. Frey works for no one and therefore neither do I. We're here for business so lets get to it."

Snow slid his tongue along the outside of his upper teeth.

"I don't trust you."

Brienne felt her pulse speed up.

"You don't have to."

"Oh but I do. And most of all, I don't trust him," Ramsay said looking at Renly, "he smells like a cop to me."

"I'm not a fucking cop," Renly gritted and Brienne fought the urge to groan.

"That's what a cop would say," Snow was playing a game now but Brienne knew how to win. She'd hoped it wouldn't come to this but she kind of knew it would. It was for the best. The Gods forgive her but there was more on the line and if this was the price to pay so be it.

"If he bothers you so much," Brienne said before swiftly pulling out her gun from her thigh holster and firing two shots. One went straight into Renly's heart and the other into his forehead just to make sure he was dead and her point properly made.

Snow looked adequately shocked…for two seconds before laughing hysterically.

"Wonderful," he said clapping his hands, "just wonderful."

"I don't have time to play around Mr. Snow."

"You Brienne are another type of woman," Snow said, "will he be missed?"

"He was a body guard. Completely useless so I don't know or care," Brienne replied placing her gun on the table in front of her.

"Marvelous," Snow said, "may I?"

He gestured to her gun and Brienne weighed her options carefully. She was properly armed and worse case scenario she knew Renly had two on him. If she said no, it would look suspicious. Her hands were on the verge of shaking. She hoped he wouldn't check the clip.

"Oh Margery," he called in a sing song voice, "come here darling."

The girl who had been sitting off to the side stepped forward slowly. She was trembling and her eyes were wide. She was terrified. Snow lifted the gun and without a second thought shot her too. Twice in the head. Brienne had to force herself to not gasp. She looked at the blood oozing out of her head. She fell awkwardly. Her face to the side and her hair covering most of it. That too was for the best. Whatever Snow had planned for her would have been worse.

"Untraceable?" Snow asked of the gun.

She nodded.

"Good," he said handing it back, "Reek, we'll leave the bodies to rot. Pick all this up. And torch the lady's car."

Brienne stood with him.

"It's time we head out. I wish to show you the merchandise. It's my father's orders."

"Your father?"

"Roose Bolton."

"Bolton is your father?" She knew of him of course. Who didn't. He was a powerful man whose fortune could only be outdone by few. Snow was his son. How did she not make the connection sooner? Bolton was dirty and Snow was his puppet. A father and son organization, how original.

"Must I repeat myself?"

They walked towards the exit of the warehouse.

"Ladies first," Snow said.

She knew better than to trust a guy who referred to her as lady but she was distracted by this knew piece of information. It was rather careless of Snow to reveal something so crucial and she was savoring it. That's when she made her first mistake.

* * *

><p>Renly Baratheon was kind of…petite? Not small, just delicate, maybe? It was hard to pin point. But he seemed the kind of guy that was easily liked so naturally, Jamie instantly hated him. He looked like a humorous, charming sort of guy. Not what he would expect as the partner of the giant wench from the picture and most definitely not the type of person he expected to be assigned to such an important case but after meeting the director of the bureau, the why of the situation wasn't so hard to figure out.<p>

Clegane had been in his office with Stannis Baratheon, the director of Westeros Federal Bureau of Investigation for an hour. Jamie was beginning to get restless. Bronn was more patient. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back on his chair. His eyes closed. Jamie liked Bronn. The man was uncomplicated but extremely talented. He liked his paycheck and that's why he did what he did. He didn't care about being a hero or codes and rules. He did his job, cashed his check and slept easy at night. All you had to do was give him a task, he'd get it done with honor or without. Jamie turned to look at Renly who was talking to a girl. The girl looked scared and sad and she had a bandage on her head as did Renly. But even through that she could see how beautiful she was. Her eyes were pale green and her hair long and brown. Her body, perfect. Not that he cared. He couldn't remember the last time he felt a strong attraction for a woman. He blamed his fucking sister for that. She'd ruined him for sure, nonetheless, this girl looked like she'd seen some things. It had been a months since they'd seen some real action and he was eager to find out what was going on with Snow.

Finally the door to the Hound's office opened and the men walked out. They shook hands and the director gave some firm instruction to Renly before stalking off. He gave Jamie a curt nod on his way out the door.

"Alright, Lannister! Blackwater! In the conference room now! You too Baratheon," Clegane barked at them, "you stay here for now Miss."

Jamie was up in a second and he didn't miss the odd way his Sargent avoided looking at the girl. He spoke to her sideways, turning his burned side away from her. She nodded and sat back down, staring back at him with an odd look. Bronn woke up lazily and after almost falling off his chair, followed Jamie into the office. Clegane stood at the head of the table and threw some files atop of it, making sure one of them landed in front of Renly Baratheon.

"That's why _we _are after Snow," he said giving the agent a minute to look it over.

Renly winced but seemed uninterested, closing the file he shook his head.

"That's nothing," Renly said.

Jamie's jaw twitched in anger.

"It's not nothing to their families," Clegane growled.

"I meant, it's tragic but the bureau would not get involved and create a covert operation over some dead locals," Renly said, "Snow is more than just a serial killer."

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked tightly.

Renly shook his head, "I'm not sure, I didn't have time to figure it out."

"Let's start with what you do know."

"We weren't after Snow. Not originally anyways. We were after a bigger target. Have you heard of Walder Frey?"

"The fisherman?" Bronn snorted.

"He owns the ship line," Jamie added, "he's one of the biggest importer of foreign goods, very rich."

"And influential," Renly replied, "but his imports are just a cover. He uses his ships to transport loads of drug shipments, through the cities and word was he was to start shipping across countries, starting with Esos."

"And you can prove it?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yeah. Frey has build a very profitable empire but he's not very smart. We have everything we need for a full conviction."

"How?" Clegane asked.

"Brienne," Renly answered, "she's…well you know. You saw her picture. But she's relentless. She was working by herself then. No one really wanted to work with her to be honest. But she believed something was going on with the Frey Line, no one listened. I'm not sure how she did it. I assume she told Stannis but I never asked. She infiltrated the Freys. It took only a few months but the old man trusts her. She brought back every thing. Voice recordings, photographs, samples, maps, floorplans."

"So why haven't you arrested him?"

"Because Brienne thought we should wait. She said Frey was excited about a new client. This client is supposed to be a mass producer of heroin among other drugs. She thought there would be no harm in waiting. Frey wasn't moving his ships for the time being and they had all the evidence. He wasn't going anywhere, we could take him down whenever we felt like it. She told Stannis that if they waited they could figure out more about their client list and this new secret supplier. Brienne's kind of dumb with words but she thinks ahead like that. Anyways, she figured we could kill two very big birds with one stone."

Jamie suddenly felt a bit of admiration for this beastly woman. Who gave of fuck if she was three kinds of ugly, she was a true agent.

"But?" Bronn, who had been silent up to now, urged him on.

"Frey arranged a meeting but Brienne convinced him to let her go in his stead. She told him, it was too dangerous for him to go and he agreed. He 'coached' her in the negotiations and told her about Snow. Apparently Frey knew plenty about him. The old man did his homework on the guy. Through Frey we found out about Snow's psychotic crimes and of course, about his drug business. Stannis wanted to move in immediately but again Brienne stopped him. My brother thought the whole thing was getting too dangerous and he feared she was in too deep. I told him I could watch her if he forced her to get me in. She did. She put in a word for me with Frey and it was arranged that I would go with her along with one of Frey's sons."

"Did Tarth go rogue?" Clegane asked bluntly.

Renly frowned but did not answer, "I don't know."

"Renly, did she tell you any of her thoughts on Snow?" Jamie asked, "Like if she thought he was working _with _someone or something."

Renly thought about it.

"She didn't tell Stannis but she told me, that she believed Snow was a puppet for someone more…important. But maybe she was in too deep. She'd been undercover for months. I think it was getting to her, she was starting to make rash decisions."

"Like what?"

"On the way to the meeting, she stabbed the Frey boy with a needle in the neck. Tranquilizers. He was out cold. She said she couldn't be free with her tongue if she had to keep up appearances in front of him. We stopped the car and left him."

"You left him?"

"It didn't matter. Brienne and I were wired and we both had trackers on the soles of our boots. It was all supposed to end at that meeting. She was convinced that we were going to meet who Snow was working with. She took out her tracker and placed it on the Frey boy. So that Stannis and our team could pick him up. She wouldn't be seeing Frey again and I had my tracker, so it didn't matter. The meeting was in a warehouse in the middle of a clearing. Stannis had a team waiting by helicopter. It was to be a small preliminary meeting and Frey and Snow were on good terms, we didn't anticipate more than five or six guys max. We could easily over power them when the time came. Before we left the car though, Brienne said we needed to take out the wires."

"Why would she do that?"

"She said we would be searched. She was right. A man called Reek was waiting at the entrance with another guy. They told us to place all our weapons on the floor. Brienne told the man she wasn't stupid, that she'd keep the gun in her hand and raise her arms if he wanted to search her for anything else. The man agreed."

"They were looking specifically for wires."

Renly nodded and continued, "After they allowed us to gather our weapons again, we went inside. After that everything happened very fast. Brienne was wrong, the only people inside was Snow, the girl Margery and another body guard. He invited her to sit. Nothing happened. The man was…weird. He just sat there eating and Brienne watched him. She tried to speed things up. He questioned why Frey wasn't there and Brienne told him off. She said she had not time to waste. She knew Stannis would have given the order to move in no more than ten minutes after the connection was cut."

Renly fell silent.

"And then?"

Renly sighed deeply, "I don't know what happened. It wasn't part of the plan, we didn't discuss this. Snow thought I was a cop. He knew. I thought it was over. I reached for my gun but Brienne was faster. She shot me and that's it. Next I knew I was in the hospital with a minor little bruised cut on my forehead and chest."

Jamie sat still and looked to his left. Clegane was frowning. Bronn looked serious for once. They hadn't expected this.

"So where is she now?"

"We don't know. This was a week ago. She hasn't contacted us. And that's why we're here."

"Stannis gave her a week and time's ran out. He'll wait no more. Action has been taken. Walder Frey was picked up days ago," Clegane explained.

"But he thought Snow was the main guy, he knows nothing new," Jamie said.

"Have you not been listening? Snow was the only one there, there is _no one _else," Renly grunted.

"Just because that person wasn't there doesn't mean she was wrong," Jamie replied.

"Well one of two things is true, either Tarth turned rogue or she's dead," Bronn said bluntly.

Somehow Jamie didn't believe either one to be true. There had to be another explanation. He shook his head.

"Bring in the girl," Jamie said, "she knows what happened after you."

Renly rolled his eyes, "I doubt she knows much. She was shot right after me. She gave her statement already if you cared to read that much."

Jamie glared at him, "She's been formally interrogated?"

"Not formally…"

"We like to do things right around here. We cover our fucking bases and around _here_, we never have to wonder whether our partners turned rogue or not. If she trusted you with her life, like a partner should, you would know the answer to that question," Jamie said rising from his chair and heading to the door while Bronn immediately set up the camera for the interrogation.

Clegane closed the files and stood up.

"We will head this investigation until further notice, the bureau will be kept up to date until formal plans can be made. You are welcome to join us, in fact I encourage it. But word of advice, mind your tongue," Clegane said turning to walk out.

Jamie guided the girl into the room, careful not to touch her. She stopped when she came face to face with the Hound. He can't blame her, most women are frightened by his rough appearance. She stared at him, not knowing he doesn't like that. He moved her quickly out of the way and let his Sargent stalk off.

* * *

><p>Sandor was pleased to know that a proper task force had been arranged. Stannis had sent some of his best to help in the operations. He'd sent Jon and Robb Stark, brothers and partners. Jon was rumored to be highly skilled with tactical weapons and Robb was known for strategic planning. Gendry Waters also came with them, he was trained in combat but excelled with technology. Out of their own department, they recruited Oberyn Martell and Ygritte Rayder. Bronn and Jamie were a given. And Tyrion Lannister, Jamie's own brother as a private consultant. Tyrion was a university professor but had been employed by the department on several occasions. His background in law and psychology gave them the upper hand on many cases. He had an uncanny mind, a unique ability to predict people's actions and fish out their deepest secrets and twist them to his convenience but he had a good heart. Which made him trustworthy. Renly remained with them and they would be using Margery for the time being since she'd spent a good deal of time with Snow. Her interrogation had turned out to be invaluable, he's watched the whole tape as Bronn and Jamie questioned her. She was a victim but smart, almost too smart. It made Clegane uneasy but somehow not suspicious. She remembered a great deal of detail and didn't require coaxing. Sometimes she trembled or stuttered but she kept her emotions in check and for that they were all grateful. Jamie wasn't good with crying women and if Margery had started bawling, Sandor was sure there would have been a Lannister shaped hole in the wall. Bronn was downright insensitive and brutally honest, two conditions that Sandor himself suffered from. He sighed as he finished looking at the files. Ten of the best seemed extreme for an investigation concerning one man but time was of the essence and there was a lot of ground to be covered. Margery and Renly were able to pinpoint certain locations and Frey had a lot of information, they just needed to get it out of him. Sandor needed to choose a side before he addressed the group. If Tarth was still alive then she was quickly running out of time. It was very possible as Bronn had said, that she had turned rogue. Covert operations were always a tricky thing. They could backfire at the drop of a hat. And so, only two theories as to Tarth's predicament were possible. Either she had betrayed them and was now working for Snow or Frey or somebody, or she in danger if not dead already. He had to be firm in front of the others and if he was wrong they'd never respect him again. He thought back to when he'd met her. She was incredible in combat but awkward and dumbly quiet. He could not wrap his mind around this smooth, quick thinking operative.<p>

Sandor sighed and ran a hair through his long shaggy hair before getting up from his chair. It was time.

They were an odd bunch to be grouped together. All extremely different, with distinct styles and varying values. He had background on all of them and some of them he knew personally. He avoided looking at Margery when he entered the room. He wasn't sure why but now was definitely not the time to ponder what the hell all that was about.

"Alright, listen up. I trust you've all read the statements and have been properly caught up. If you skipped reading the files, get out," he said gruffly. No one moved and he gained an ounce of confidence in his team.

"Waters, are you prepared?" Sandor asked.

The boy looked nervous, he was young but his reputation preceded him.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded before setting up his laptop and connecting to a projector looking machine that reflected on the wall. He'd created a board of all the information they had, including photographs and timelines.

"Robb, Jon, you two questioned Frey?" Sandor asked though it was more of a statement.

"We did. He's not talking. He has a lot to loose," Robb replied.

"He'll talk," the Hound said, "you're just the wrong person to ask the questions."

Robb frowned but said nothing.

"We were there for hours, he's not talking. He doesn't care about his sons or jail time," Jon gritted out.

Sandor kept his face expressionless.

"Of course he doesn't. He's a Frey. Frey's only care about one thing, you figure out what that is and he'll talk. But you're not the man for the job," the Hound said again, "I want to make something clear before we begin. I don't wipe noses. Everyone in this room has a different area of expertise. I decide what you're good at and where I need you. You don't like that? Now's the time to leave."

No one moved.

"Tarth is priority number one. Not Snow, not the evidence, not the Freys. Tarth," Sandor said.

"Are you saying its true? She's gone rogue?" Ygritte asked in her odd northern accent.

"I'm saying, she's one of us until proven otherwise and our priority is to get her back."

"Who's to say she's even alive?" Oberyn asked.

"It's possible we're chasing a corpse," Robb stated.

"Then we bring her body back," the Hound replied before sighing, "Look, no one here knows what happened but her."

"She shot Baratheon," Gendry added.

"He gave himself away. I would have shot him too," Bronn said, "much sooner."

"Is that what ya'll do around here? Shoot your partners?" Jon asked.

"We get the job done," Bronn replied with a shrug earning a smirk from Jamie.

"They weren't real bullets," Margery's soft but firm voice cut through it making all the heads turn to her, "I mean, she didn't want to hurt him, she just…covered her bases. I suppose it looks bad to you lot, but better her fake bullets than his real ones."

"Look Miss, you don't know…"

"If she didn't shoot him first, Snow would have. And Mr. Baratheon would have more than just a band aid on his forehead. And if she hadn't placed that gun on the table instead of her holster, if she hadn't taken the risk that he might look at her clip, I wouldn't be here either. I'm no cop but I believe she deserves the benefit of the doubt."

Sandor stared at her. He couldn't not stare at her.

"She's right," Ygritte said, "let's find her."

Sandor cleared his throat.

"Good. We'll start with you. You and Bronn are going to question Walder Frey, I want answers. Don't come back without them."

Bronn raised a brown in silent question.

"You get the job done right?" Sandor asked.

Bronn smirked, "Aye, that I do. Let's go Ginger."

Ygritte grinned before walking after him.

"Alright, Tyrion I want you on Snow. Analyze everything we have on him. I want everything you can find out about him. I want to know about his childhood, his habits. He a sick bastard and I want to know why. Martell, you stick with him. Anywhere he goes, you go."

Oberyn nodded, "Sounds good."

"I'll start now. This will be quite interesting," the small man said, almost hopping off his chair and letting Oberyn gather the files for him. Small he was but there was something about his presence that demanded respect and obedience.

"Renly and Jon, I want you two to pay a visit to Frey's Ship Line and then to the warehouse were you last saw Tarth. It's been cleared but I want you to go anyways."

"What are we looking for?" Renly asked stupidly.

Sandor could tell Jon was trying not to groan in irritation. Sandor almost felt bad for him but he had to learn to work with others who might not be as smart or skilled as him.

"Anything relevant," Sandor grunted before turning to his last two bodies. He'd done this on purpose. Jamie was smart and brave. He was skilled but hot headed. Robb could match him in skill and brains but he was more level headed and Lannister needed that.

"You two are clever enough to know that there's not much time," Sandor said, "I've looked through this all. Everything seems like a long shot. I'm putting my best bet on you two. Find Reek."

"Reek?"

"He'll lead us to Snow. If we can get ahold of Reek, Tyrion might just get a location out of him," Sandor said.

* * *

><p>Ramsay Snow frowned.<p>

"Odd that Reek hasn't returned. Well, we'll just have to continue without him, won't we?" he said, knowing he wouldn't be getting a reply.

Brienne shivered. Her body felt frozen and her head was pounding. All the blood had rushed to her head and it felt like it was about to explode. She should have been more careful. She'd failed and that feeling was the worst part. Everything about this investigation depended on her choices and her actions and now it had all gone to waste thanks to her carelessness. She'd thought she was so prepared, she thought she had predicted all possible outcomes but she certainly hadn't planned for this. Snow hadn't lied about showing her the merchandise. The place was filled but she'd underestimated Snow. She knew he was smart but she relied on the fact that he was unstable a little too much. But the same fact that he was unstable was what got her here. Sure, he didn't seem to guess that she was a cop but he had made plans for her nonetheless. She wriggled futilely, swinging from one side to the other, though it was of no use. The rope bound her ankles tightly as she hung upside down, the freezing water beneath her, her wrists bound behind her back.

"No, no, no," Snow said, "we went over this Brienne. A slow learner. That's ok. Reek was the same way."

He reached for the lever and Brienne took in all the air she could before her body was plunged once more into the icy water. He left her in there longer this time. He was messing with her. He'd yet to start the real torture. The things she knew he was capable of. She had thanked the Gods she wasn't a beauty but not even that could save her from Snow's sadistic rapes. It was about power with him. He hadn't managed anything yet. She'd fought back and he'd become irritated instead. If he tried again she'd break his sorry excuse for a manhood. It was no fun for him to point a gun to her head and do it. He wanted to break her. And truth be told, when her body yearned for oxygen and the coldness hit her so hard her bones ached, she felt like he _could _break her. She wasn't invincible. She was nothing special. When he pulled her back out after what seemed like hours, he had the knife ready. He aimed and threw it straight at her chest. The pain was agonizing. It burned, it ached, it hurt…there was no words to describe it. But she'd felt worse before and he had more knifes still. She wasn't getting out alive this time, that much was clear but she'd die still being her. She would never be another Reek. She didn't make a sound.

"My aim's a little rusty," he said with a laugh, "Don't worry, I just need some practice."

As Ramsay Snow sharpened the next blade, Brienne closed her eyes. She chose to put aside her current predicament and ignore the string of blood trailing from her shoulder to her neck and jaw. All she could think about was, not the mistakes she'd made but the things she hadn't done. Why had she wasted so much time creating a shell around her? Punishing herself for her ugly, manly appearance. So much bitterness, so much regret. For as long as she could remember her looks had dictated her life and since her looks were never going to change, _she_ had never changed. Her personality had turned into a reflection of what she saw in the mirror. An awkward and dull being whose only redeeming qualities were her ability to wield a gun and her constant intent on dying for her country, her job and what's right. And so it was to be. If she could do it again, she was sure now she would change everything. She'd be as bold as she was shy. She'd speak her mind even if her words were clumsy. She'd smile and laugh even if her crooked teeth showed. She'd stand up straight even if it meant her hair would get caught in the ceiling fan. And in the subject of her hair, she'd let it grow. She would allow it to go past her shoulders. She wouldn't hide under the disguise of a man anymore. She'd take whatever feminine features the God's had given her and she'd wear them proudly. Hell, she might even buy a dress. Even if it looked unseemly and stupid. She was a woman, after all. Perhaps a sorry excuse for one in most people's opinion but who cared about them? She was not afraid to die. But she was sorry. Sorry for allowing this to be her end. Sorry for letting her death be at the hands of such a _little shit_.

Preparing oneself for death was a difficult task, she realized as Snow's laugh filled her ears. He was talking but she disregarded his words. She'd already gone through her life, she'd stated her regrets and she'd wondered over what she would have done differently. What came next? Denial? No. Resignation? Was she resigned to dying? Really resigned? A lone, salty, single little tear appeared at the corner of her eye. She waited patiently for it to drop, the sound of metal sharpening the blade growing faster and louder. The pounding of her heart was loud and she almost didn't hear the gunshots. She snapped her eyes open. Snow turned towards the warehouse doors just as they busted open. He moved fast. In less than a second was off, he pulled his gun out and shot back. She could not see the intruders but she saw him disappear. Snow's small band of men seemed to have mobilized at last. There were shots all around her and she realized they were cops. Her pulse sped up, she might live through this yet. They were firing back and forth but Snow had made his escape. They needed him. She wriggled hopelessly. Just then she caught sight of Renly.

"Shoot the rope!" she yelled at him. Renly aimed and fired. She let out a yelp as the bullet grazed her hip, "the rope Renly!"

"Jesus fucking Christ," a voice she didn't recognize yelled before coming up behind Renly. The man was tall and blonde and extremely handsome. An odd thing to notice in such a situation but that's how good looking he was. He stood straight and strong and lifted his gun. _His_ aim was perfect. The rope snapped and she fell straight into the water. Her hands and ankles were still tied. She struggled under water to free her wrist. Some kind of adrenaline but have ran through her because she slipped one hand out of the constraints, almost scrapping most off most of her skin but it was all she needed. She used her arms to swim to the surface for air. Her feet were still tied and she could hear commotion all around. Ramsay Snow. They had to get him. Without a second thought she yanked the knife from her chest and went underwater again, freeing her ankles so she could swim to the precipice were Renly held his hand out. He pulled her out but she wasted no time. She was weak but the fear of loosing Snow gave her the strength to run. She ran out the door he'd fled. The place was in the middle of a forest. She still had the blade in her hand and she cursed herself for not thinking to grab a gun. She ran fast and hard. There was a piece of cloth on a branch and she knew he was around. It was dark but she could see a swift figure moving in the distance in front of her. She was barefoot and cold, Snow had stripped her of her clothes and left her in nothing but a white undergarment, slip kind of thing. The kind no one wore anymore. The thin cloth clung to her cold wet body and she felt worse than naked. The cold was harsh on her skin and her lungs were starting to hurt. And then he laughed. She stopped. She'd reached a clearing. She looked around frantically. She couldn't see him but if she stilled she might just hear him.

It happened so fast. He came running out of the trees… straight at her. And as she turned, blade in hand. Two shots fired straight into his forehead, sending his head back and forcing Snow's body to the ground. Her own body was trembling and she didn't think to look behind her at who'd fired the gun. She walked slowly towards Snow's lifeless body. She crouched down just to make sure. She could hear the shooter inching towards her slowly. She rose and turned. Her cold, practically frozen, soaked body covered in bruises and cuts and blood, fresh and dry. It was the blonde man. The handsome one. She swung her arm hard and quick, her fist making contact with his face and knocking him to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and for anyone who took the time to review, it's really encouraging. I enjoy writing just for me but it feels really good when other people enjoy your work too. And thank you for those of you who suggested Archive of Our Own. Surprisingly enough, I'd never heard of it before but I'm definitely looking into it. And I introduced Gendry but I haven't really decided on Arya yet. I might. Not sure, something to think about lol **

**It's really hard for me to pace myself, I tend to rush it. I'm working on it but I couldn't help speeding up the process of getting to Jamie and Brienne interactions. Like I said though, this is mainly romance so I'm getting to it. I hope you like it :)**

Brienne groaned as she opened her eyes. The bright lights made her wince. She looked around slowly. White walls, annoying beeping and the generic smell of nothing told her she was in the hospital. Her lips felt awfully dry and her mouth was clammy. She felt a little groggy, like she'd been asleep for a very long time. There was a woman by the window, her back to her. Judging by her clothes, she wasn't a nurse. It took her a couple of tries to find her voice.

"Who…?"

The girl turned immediately with a concerned look on her face and Brienne recognized her immediately. This was Snow's girl.

"You're awake!" she cried, running to her side.

Brienne felt a sudden rush of panic.

"What are you…doing here?" she asked.

"I…just wanted to see how you were doing," the girl said kindly, "I've been visiting you. I brought you some flowers."

Brienne said nothing. That wasn't the answer she was looking for with her question and the girl knew it.

"My name's Margery Tyrell," she said before pulling a chair forward and taking a seat, "are you thirsty? Or hungry? I could get you something. Maybe I should call the nurse."

Brienne shook her head and Margery nodded.

"Snow is dead," Margery said, "I uh…I have to thank you."

"No."

"You don't remember?"

"I do. I know…he's dead but I didn't do anything to help you…"

"But you did. You were working on it…if you hadn't risked your life, that monster would still be alive," Margery said, "After he shot me with your gun, me and Renly, your partner, we were assigned to work with King's Landing PD to find Snow. I'm sure they'll fill you in on the details."

"Can you help me get up?" Brienne asked.

Margery seemed unsure but she rose.

"Let me get the nurse, so she can check you out first," she said.

A doctor came in followed by a nurse. It didn't take long to get things sorted. They said she was ok to go, whenever she felt ready but that she shouldn't be alone until the effects of her medications wore off. Margery volunteered to look after and even brought her some clothes.

"You don't have to do this," Brienne said.

"Of course I do," Margery said pulling some clothes out of a bag, "I brought you some clothes. I hope you like them. Shopping is the one thing I do very well so I think I got your size right."

Margery helped her get up slowly and led her to the bathroom. Brienne dressed herself in her new clothes. They were…different than what she was used to but she had to admit they suited her. The jeans were dark, tight and high wasted and the top was a soft v-neck sweater made of thin material that was short enough that it ended where the waist of her jeans began. She would never have chosen this for herself. It was simple, just pants and top but somehow different. The shirt hugged her small breasts and the pants gave her hips a curve she never knew she had. The only thing Margery had brought her that seemed like it actually belonged to her were the shoes. They were practical, black army boots. She looked in the mirror. The clothes didn't change her face. Her hair was messy and dull. There was a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her bottom lip.

She walked out, where Margery was waiting for her.

"Oh, I'm so glad they fit. They look good on you," she said with a smile, "You have a great body."

"I'm a giant," Brienne said, "with man shoulders."

Margery laughed, "A giant with a small waist and long legs."

"Do you have a car?"

Margery nodded.

"I'll take you home," she said.

* * *

><p>Clegane was strong but Jamie was quicker and he avoided the giant fist that aimed at his face.<p>

"So you _do_ know how to avoid a punch," Clegane laughed.

Jamie gave him a sour look before sending a hard kick to his stomach. The large man staggered but quickly recovered. They'd been training for an hour and he welcomed the burning sensation in his muscles.

"Alright, enough," Clegane said.

"Tired already?" Jamie panted.

"I'm getting old," the hound replied.

"Ain't that the truth?" Bronn smirked from his place in the bleachers.

"Lets see you have a go, Blackwater," Clegane said as they walked over to him.

"Not with me," Jamie said chugging some water and wiping some of the sweat of his forehead with a towel.

"You scared?"

"The bastard fights dirty," Jamie said jokingly.

"Ain't no such thing," Bronn declared.

"She really left a number on you eh?" Clegane said gesturing to his face.

"The wench packs a good punch," Jamie admitted running a hand through his damp hair.

"Why did she punch you?" Bronn asked.

"Fuck if I know, I saved her fucking life. She should be grateful," Jamie snorted.

"I punched you because you're an idiot," a voice broke through their conversation.

Jamie turned to see Agent Brienne Tarth walking towards them. Last he'd check and for some odd reason he'd been checking often, she was still in the hospital. At the clearing, she'd seemed frail and small despite her size. When he saw her run out the warehouse, he'd ran after her without a second thought. She was stabbed, and tortured and weak but she'd run like hell through the woods. He got to her just in time. All he saw was Snow launching at her and he fired. He didn't stop to think, his instincts took over and he shot the bastard. She hadn't even acknowledged him until she turned and swung at him before collapsing. Now, in the light of day, fully dressed and armed with her gun in her thigh holster, she looked impossibly large. She was at the most two or three inches taller than him but at the moment, the way she was determinately walking towards them, she might as well have been ten feet tall.

"I beg your pardon?" Jamie asked in the arrogant, self- entitled way only he knew how to do.

"You killed the most important and smartest criminal Westeros has ever seen."

"Uh yeah," Jamie said with a smirk, "it's my job, you see. You should be glad."

"Do you know how much information we could have gotten from him?" the beast of a woman asked and Jamie could tell she was starting to get irritated.

"Information on what exactly?" Jamie said taking two steps towards her.  
>"On who..." She stopped herself and he could tell she was trying to decide whether he and Bronn could be trusted.<br>"They saved your life," Clegane grunted and even Jamie could sense the irritation in his voice.  
>The wench seemed hesitant but she seemed to realize she had no choice.<br>"You're right," she said solemnly, "though your actions were rash, uncoordinated and somewhat stupid, you did save my life. And I am grateful. Thank you."  
>Bronn gave her a curt nod, "Anytime, Miss Tarth."<br>Even the wench was surprised by his...proper reply and Jamie had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and settled for a glare before turning back to...Miss Tarth.  
>"Anyways, as I was saying. Snow was the only one who could give us an in to who he was working for," she insisted.<br>"Tarth, I admire your work with Snow, but it's over. Take a break..." Clegane said.  
>"I don't need a break," she snapped.<br>"Fine, don't take a break. But give the matter a rest. Jamie and Bronn are working on closing this case. They will tie up all loose ends of this," Clegane said in the tone of voice that implied the conversation was over.  
>"He's right, Miss. You don't have to worry about this anymore. You did your part," Bronn added and Jamie narrowed his eyes at him.<br>"Do you know who Roose Bolton is?" She asked.  
>Clegane sighed before sitting on the bleachers.<p>

"He's one of the richest men in Westeros…" she continued, ignoring Clegane's annoyed features.

"The third to be exact," Jamie added before he could stop himself.

"Yes, and…" she suddenly frowned, staring intently at Jamie. He cleared his throat and tried to avoid her gaze, knowing exactly what was coming, "You're…"

Bronn hid his chuckle behind a cough.

"Are you…?" she questioned dumbly.

Jamie gave a bitter laugh, "Am I what, Tarth?  
>"You are!" her realization came out more like an accusation and he narrowed his eyes as he noticed the slightest amount of amusement behind her surprisingly bright blue eyes.<p>

"Would you like an autograph? I'm not sure my whole name will fit on your miniscule breast but your ass is quite wide…" Jamie retorted nastily but to his dismay, she didn't seem to notice his insults.

"I'm sorry, it's just…surprising," she said at last, forcing the hint of a smile to disappear.

Even the fucking hound had the nerve to look amused.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "but I heard a rumor…were your braces as a child actually solid gold?"

"Tarth," Clegane warned, "if you don't say something important in the next five seconds, I'm ending this conversation and advising your superior to send you on leave."

That sobered up the beast and she turned back to the Hound.

"Snow told me, right after I shot Renly, that he was working for Bolton," she spitted it out like ripping off a band aid.

They remained silent for a long time and Jamie curses under his breath. He knows exactly what his boss is thinking. She should have never uttered those words without proof. You never accuse a man like Bolton without being able to back it up. Powerful men like that always have a way of making problems disappear.

"Look, I know it's crazy but… it's the truth."

"Do you know what would happen to you, to all of us, if the wrong person heard you say something like that?" Clegane growled.

"I'm not afraid," she replied firmly.

"Well you should be."

"What did Stannis say?" Bronn asked suddenly.

Tarth looked away and Clegane chuckled.

"He didn't want to hear it," Tarth said through gritted teeth.

"So he doesn't know?" Jamie asked.

She shook her head.

"It's for the best. No one repeats this and if you're smart you'll forget this…"

Tarth's eyes widened.

"You're not going to do anything? Are you not going to try and nail the bastard?"

"Based on what?!" Sandor growled, "Based on your _word_? Based on what you think you heard before being half tortured to death?"

"I'm not a liar Clegane!"

"No," he agreed, "but you are stupid if you think I'm going to risk the lives of my men and my own, over a baseless accusation."

"I thought you were a man of honor, who upheld his duty to the law. It's why I came to you," she said tightly, "do you think it was easy for me to come here?"

Clegane stayed silent and Jamie couldn't blame him, there was something about her voice that could reduce a man to shreds.

"My father does business with Bolton," Jamie said breaking the silence, "why would a man as powerful as Bolton employ a man as unstable as Snow? It could only hurt him."

"Unless he knew for a fact, that Snow was completely loyal to him," Bronn adds.

"Snow _was _completely loyal to Bolton," she said, "because Bolton was his father."

* * *

><p>"This is boring," Lannister grunted for the fifth consecutive time and for the fifth consecutive time, Brienne ignored him. This had not been her intention, when she went to see Clegane. She'd hoped to be partnered up with someone more seasoned like Martell or Rayder, who she'd never met but she'd heard they were the best in the narcotics division, her own area of expertise. Instead Clegane had insisted on absolute secrecy and Jamie and Bronn were the only ones who knew about Bolton and since they had good background with Snow's case, it was the most appropriate arrangement. Clegane had agreed to arrange a temporary transfer for her to work in the department and allowed her to take her pick of Blackwater or Lannister. Truth be told, she would have preferred Bronn, the man had a mischievous air about him but he was also somewhat serious. He knew when to keep his mouth shut and when to react. Brienne heard he was quick and agile in the field and good, not precisely at following orders, but at getting the job done. He was also inconspicuous, unlike Lannister who enjoyed standing out and who even when he didn't want to, drew too much attention to himself. Nevertheless, ultimately she'd chosen Jamie. His skills were also good, judging from what she seen in the clearing. His hands steady, his aim precise and unnerved by danger. Of course even with all those good qualities, she would still have preferred a monkey as her partner. But she'd chosen him, they'd all seemed surprised with her choice but she decided to keep her reasons under wraps.<p>

"We are not here to have fun," Brienne said firmly looking through the files in the cabinet.

"Tarth, this is a waste of time. This has all been searched already," he insisted, "In fact, your dearest partner, Renly went through this."

"I know," Brienne said as she continued to look through every last inch of paper in Walder Frey's former office. She ignored his raised eyebrow.

"Are you saying you don't trust Renly?" he asked, his eyes boring into her. She looked up and for the first time, took a long look at him. He was truly a God in appearance, his long blonde hair fell perfectly over his eyes. His jaw was strong and he had those irritating laugh lines in the corners of his eyes that she'd only seen on Renly. On Renly, they were endearing, on Lannister they were…unsettling.

"It doesn't hurt to double check," Brienne said at last.

He seemed to ponder her response for a minute before chuckling.

"You can say it, I won't blame you," Lannister said.

"Say what?" she grunted stopping to inspect one of the documents more closely.

"Renly is an idiot," he said.

"He's a good agent," Brienne countered not bothering to look at him.

He laughed again.

"You cannot be serious," he said, "he practically shot you or do you not remember?"

"I shot him."

"He couldn't aim at the fucking rope! Was I the only one who noticed your hip bleeding?"

"It was but graze," she said frowning as she continued to read.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it was the most gentle of caresses," he said as he threw himself in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Shut up, Lannister," she said absentmindedly. It wasn't the first time she'd told him to be quiet and it wouldn't be the last. She couldn't even manage to put any gusto behind it, she kind of said it like one would blink or sneeze. Out of necessity and instinct.

"You know what I think," he carried on, "I think you like Renly. Do you? Do you fancy him?"

Brienne sighed, "He's a good person."

He was studying her now.

"He's stupid. But lets focus on my question, yes? Do you _like_ Renly?" he asked again.

"He's my partner," Brienne replied forcing herself to remain calm. His ranting was annoying but she didn't like where this was headed. She didn't enjoy talking about this. She chose not to look at the way the laugh lines on his eyes became more prominent as a smirk grew on his face.

"I'm afraid, my dear beastly woman, you're not his type," he said and his words were like ice. He said it as if she didn't know it. She wasn't any man's type. She was well aware. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She may not be your average feminine lady, but no woman, even her, liked it when a man criticized her appearance and called her undesirable.

"When you blush in embarrassment like that and get all red, your eyes look impossibly blue," he said like he was commenting on the weather.

"Has anyone ever told you," she said, "that you are a bit of an asshole?"

He nodded solemnly, "More than once. But imagine, if on top of my looks, I was also a decent gentleman, well…women would just die…run around like headless chickens. They would not know what to do with themselves."

She rolled her eyes and continued her work. She almost wanted to laugh but she wasn't sure why so she didn't.

If the beastly wench had a different face, she could possibly be very attractive, Jamie thought. She was not grotesque as one might be inclined to think at first glance. Her face left a lot to be desired. Though her eyes were quite pretty, big and blue and bright, her lips were too wide and her cheeks, too chubby. But her body, he'd noticed wasn't half-bad. She was toned. He'd felt it when he'd carried her out of the clearing, to the ambulance after she collapsed. She was heavy but not fat. Her waist was thin and though she was lacking in the breast area, her hips were wide, with a nice subtle curve to them and he knew many women who would kill for her legs. She wore tight pants and he had a feeling that it was all she could find in her size or perhaps it was because they accommodated her thigh holster better. He watched her as she scrutinized file after file. She was tired, he could tell. There were dark circles under her eyes, making he look older than she was and now that her embarrassment at his words had faded, her skin was back to looking sickly pale.

"I'm tired, this is leading nowhere, we should go," he said standing up.

She shook her head but didn't bother to look up.

"We're not finished yet," she said simply.

"I don't care. I'm starved," he said.

"Fine. Go eat. I'll call you when I'm done," she said.

He groaned and sat back down. Stupid wench. He took out his phone and felt his jaw clench. Cersei. He had a couple missed calls from her and a text. _I need to see you now. _

She always needed to see him now. It was months since the last time he saw her. She was his darkest side, his deepest secret, his favorite sin, his most addictive drug. But most of all, she was his worst poison. Her venom ran through his veins. It was sick and wrong and yet it felt right.

_I'm working. What do you want? _She didn't reply. It was her game. She'd ask him to come and then she'd stop, forcing him to go to her to see what was the matter, so she could bury her claws in him. He had not gone in months. He couldn't keep doing this. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and focused instead on Brienne's phone which was sitting on the desk. She was waiting on a call from forensics. She wanted every detail of every aspect of the investigation, even things she had to know weren't going to lead anywhere, even things she knew were a waste of time. _"Every detail is important." _Stupid. The phone vibrated and the screen lighted. This was the third time it vibrated but the first time he caught sight of the name. Hyle Hunt. She leaned to see who it was without dropping the paper in her hand, she read the screen dismissively and got back to work. Interesting.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked.

"No."

He waited for more of an explanation but there was none. Boring cow.

"Who is he?"

"A guy."

He watched her with a dead-panned expression, killing her with his eyes. Not that she noticed. It'll be kind of funny in the end if instead of all the dangerous things he does daily, he dies from boredom.

"A boyfriend. Tarth, why I never," he said.

"Gods. I found something," she said showing him the paper. It was a list. Of names and addresses.

"What is it?"

"It's a list," she said looking at him like was an idiot.

He was sure, if he was quick, he could strangle her.

"Of _what_?"

"Maybe clients. Frey won't talk but we could use this," she said getting up.

"How do you know? It could be nothing. This could be a list of investors in his imports…"

"Maybe. But if it's a client list of his illegal activities it could help us."

"Bolton is not on here."

"Frey didn't know about Bolton," Brienne reminded him.

"As far as we know," Jamie replies.

"Yes."

"Ok."

He's confused now but fuck if he'll admit it to this oaf of a woman. She'd explain soon enough. In the couple days they'd been working together, he came to figure her out. There's not much to her. She's straightforward and not very complex as far as women go. She liked to think out loud..

"It doesn't hurt to look. Besides with Snow dead, Bolton is going to have to take a more active role in this game," she said grabbing her phone and sticking it in her back pocket.

"Why would he keep such a list here? Where anyone can find it," he asked getting up too.

"Maybe he's over confident, if no one's looking there's no danger and if they are, no one would give a second thought to it," she said.

"Not even your perfect Renly," he added, "he was here for a whole day and found nothing."

She kept silent as they walked out the door.

"Don't you want to know how we found you?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want to…uh…."

"No. I gave my statement to Stannis and to Clegane. There's nothing else to say."

She said nothing else as they walked to the car but he noticed her hiss as she lowered herself onto his leather seats. He smirked.

"A great agent indeed," he said starting the engine and reveling in her glare.

* * *

><p>Brienne's apartment was as she'd left it before she went undercover. She'd probably have to do some grocery shopping soon. She usually ordered them online and had them delivered. It was just easier. She was trying to get used to sleeping in her own bed again and it had proven to be more difficult than she'd thought. Her bones still ached. And the bruises were being slow to clear. She heated the shower and let the water burn her skin, closing her eyes and soaking in the steam. She must have been in there for at least an hour. It wasn't enough but the water was quickly running out of its heat. She turned it off just in time to hear a pounding on the door. She frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. She wrapped a towel around herself, tucking the end and praying it stayed. Her hair was a little longer now, it reached her chin when dry but it was now sticking to her face and nape. She grabbed her gun and walked to the door as the sound of more pounding filled her ears. She opened the door slightly, gun ready before rolling her eyes.<p>

"What are _you _doing here?" she grumbled, opening the door and walking back to her living room knowing he would follow. She wiped some hair off her forehead with the back of the hand that still held her gun.

"You didn't answer my calls," Hyle said.

"On purpose," she replied.

"I wanted to see you."

"What for?"

"Brienne…I know things were…"

She waited.

"I mean, I know what I did was…wrong…"

"Finish," she ordered.

"Ok," he said, "it was a stupid, immature thing to do. But I…like you Brienne. I don't know what it is, trust me but I can't stop thinking about you."

"Maybe its your conscience," she said.

He chuckled.

"I was worried about you," he said.

"Were you?" she asked.

"I was," he answered taking a step closer.

She suddenly felt very aware of her nudity. She wasn't packing a sinful body but she still felt awkward. And then she remembered her thoughts when she thought she was going to die. Her regrets. She'd promised herself, she'd be bold. And confident. She promised she'd be proud of what she had. She would not build this awful wall around herself anymore. Hyle was an asshole. What he'd done had been humiliating but it had also been many years ago. And here he was. Persistent as ever. He wasn't bad too bad to look at.. He had a scar on his brow but it worked in his favor. He was somewhat attractive in a wolfish kind of way. He wasn't a stylish man. He reminded her of a lumberjack. He liked his flannel shirts and jeans.

"Brienne?" he said softly.

"What?"

"Would you mind letting go of that gun?" he said with a grin, "I'm getting a little scared to be honest."

She put the gun on the coffee table and sat down. The move made the towel ride even further up her thighs, but it still covered her most intimate parts.

"I can wait, if you want to get dressed," he said staring at her legs. They were her only good feature. Margery had been right. Men seemed to like long legs. She wondered what it was about them that made them stutter like such. She crossed one over the other, exposing some of her under thigh. Her face may be ugly but it seemed men were more fickle than she thought.

"It's my house, Hunt," she said bluntly, "if you don't like what you see, you can leave."

His already black eyes darkened even more in an odd way she'd never witnessed before. He sat down in the armchair on the left side of the coffee table.

"Your uh…hair is longer," he said.

"Yes."

"Uh…I like it. Suits you."

She remained silent and continued to stare at him. There was nothing she wanted to say to this man but somehow she didn't want him to leave. Being alone was...harder than before.

"I uh…went to the hospital before you woke up. I haven't seen you at the office," he said. Hunt was also an agent for the bureau. He specialized in missing persons, a department which Brienne used to be a part of.

"I'm not working there for now," she said.

He nodded, "That's good. A vacation could serve you well. You work too hard."

She tucked her damp hair behind her ear.

"I'm working temporarily with the KLPD. They need help in the narcotics department," she half-lied.

Hyle frowned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I think you should take some time off," he said.

"Your thoughts are irrelevant, Hunt," she said more harshly than she meant to.

He stared at her legs again but this time he let his eyes roam her form, from her knees to her eyes.

"Your hair is longer, your tongue is sharper," he said leaning back, "what else has changed?"

For the first time ever she smiled that smile that only beautiful women use. The smile with hidden meanings and secret invitations. The smile that requires no explanation and that all men know how to interpret. For a moment she wondered if the smile looked stupid on her, with her fat cheeks, busted lip and crooked teeth. But the way Hyle's breath quickened told her otherwise.

* * *

><p>Jamie tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He could be there in three hours if he left now, maybe half that time, if he used his sirens. He wanted to go. He needed it. His hands trembled from the withdrawal of it. Maybe he was being dramatic but dammit, she was in his blood. The honey hair and green devil eyes. He knew he shouldn't. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and started the engine. He drove fast before he could give it another thought, before regret began to creep in. He was at the <em>House<em> in a matter of minutes. Hewould get his fix, one way or another. _The House_ was located on a demure part of town, the outskirts of King's Landing, surprisingly close to the station. It was a common lounge for a lot of cops. He walked in with a purpose, Gods help the man who stood between him and his drink. He downed the first drink in less than a second and welcomed the burning sensation.

"Lannister," a voice called out to him.

He turned to see Bronn sitting in a corner table. Perfect. Bronn was a merry drinker. He needed that.

"Keep them coming to that table over there," he instructs to the bartender before walking towards his friend.

"Where've you been?" Bronn asks.

"The wench," Jamie grumbles taking a seat.

Bronn chuckles.

"She's exhausting," he said.

Bronn shrugged before replying, "I don't know."

"You don't know _what_?" Jamie questioned.

"She's…a lot of woman. Feisty," Bronn said casually before taking a drink.

Jamie narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion.

"What the hell Bronn?" Jamie snapped.

Bronn laughed, "What?"

"Are you…_attracted_ to the beast?"

His partner tilted his head in thought.

"She can hold her own. Never with a woman who could beat me in a fight. There's something about that."

"You're disgusting."

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"The rich golden boy is used to fine wines and daddy's spirits, can't even imagine slumming it with a nice little brew," Bronn said and Jamie realized his partner must be drunk.

"Never been with a woman that size either," Bronn continued.

"Shut up Bronn," Jamie said shaking his head and sipping his drink.

"Nice, long, firm legs, the kind that can wrap around…"

"Bronn!" Jamie warned , "What is wrong with you?"

His partner laughed. The stayed silent. Jamie, unable to shake Bronn's stupid words and the latter drinking his ale and looking awfully pleased with himself. Jamie glared at him, the damage has been done and now he was stuck having unnatural thoughts about the beast.

"You're wasting your time anyways," Jamie said.

"I'm not doing anything."

"She's not interested in you, even if she was capable of anything remotely…She's just not," Jamie said.

"You don't know that."

"She chose me. Obviously she likes them pretty," Jamie snapped.

"Been wondering about that myself," Bronn said, "Why do you think she chose you?"

Jamie scoffs, "Isn't it obvious? The wench likes my looks."

Bronn laughed before slapping the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"You need to start thinking with your head Lannister," Bronn said.

Jamie frowned, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means no one gives a fuck about your pretty face. Find out why she chose you and watch your back."

"A moment ago you're lusting over the woman and now you're doubting her loyalty?" Jamie said confused.

"I'm not doubting her loyalty. I know where it lies. It lies with her job. She wants Bolton, probably more than she wanted Snow, and she'll do and use whatever it takes."

"She's not as…conniving as you're making her sound."

"Oh you know her now?"

"She's not hard to figure out."

"She's not stupid Lannister and you need to pull your head out of your ass and out of Cersei's cunt and focus," Bronn said, looking awfully serious.

Bronn was the only one besides Tyrion who knew about his torrid relationship with his sister.

Jamie's jaw clenched angrily but he chose to ignore the remark.

"Have you found anything important?" Bronn asked.

"Not yet," Jamie said.

His partner pulled an envelope out of his jacket and threw it towards him.

"What's this?" he said opening it.

"The girl, Margery," Bronn said, "She's a Tyrell."

"So?"

"Do I have to teach you everything? So, she's filthy rich," Bronn said.

"I know that but the Tyrells don't socialize in King's Landing," Jamie said reading the profile on Margery, "My father has never done business with them, he always said the were prissy little cunts with too many words and not enough action."

Bronn said, "Which is why she might be perfect. We can play this however we want."

Jamie said, "Are you thinking we should use her?"

"It wouldn't hurt to have an in."

Jamie considered the notion. It was a good idea.

"She might be too traumatized. Maybe she just wants to forget," Jamie said.

"Maybe. But no, she's feisty too. She might identify with a woman. She visited Tarth a lot."

"_And_ if that doesn't do it…"

"Clegane," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>The wench was distracted. She looked different today. Yesterday, she'd looked sick and gangly. Today she looked…different. Her dark circles seemed less prominent. Her cheeks had this pink glow to them as if she were blushing. Her blue eyes look even brighter and her hair had odd waves in it, as if it had dried in an odd angle. Oddly, it made it look better. Her lips didn't look dry and chapped anymore but…juicy? What the hell…?<p>

"What's _wrong _with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You look weird," he said.

"You look haggard and hung-over," she said staring back at him from above her desk.

"Yet I still look better than you," he replied.

She snorted and looked back to her computer.

Just then Clegane came stomping over.

"Lannister, Tarth," he said throwing a file on his desk, "drug bust now."

Jamie got up quickly, checked his gun and badge before grabbing the file.

"Finally," he said handing the file to Brienne, "you read, I drive. Tell me the important parts only."

The wench grabbed her own firearm and put it in her thigh holster. He'd yet to ask her why she used a thigh holster instead of a hip or shoulder like most agents. Later. He'd noticed she was always fully armed and prepared. She had her gun and a knife in her belt, something he knew Bronn was fond of doing and she kept a separate blade in her boot. Talk about paranoid. He carried his gun and his fists. They'd served him best when he was a soldier. They put on a vest before climbing in the car. There were four units following him.

"We're picking up Dagmer Cleftjaw," Brienne said, "Former street dealer but has gotten more organized over the last few months. Why are we doing a drug bust? Aren't you homicide?"

"Yeah but Bronn's handling it with someone else and Martell and Rayder are chasing another lead. We're a small station, we help each other out," he said.

"Oh," she said, "turn left here. It should be coming up."

They reach their destination in no time. This is the first time they're working the field together. This what it all comes down to. He's not used to going into dangerous situations with someone he doesn't trust. He turned to look at her and she seemed to read something in his expression.

"Are you scared Lannister?"

"No. But usually I'm going in with someone I trust."

She nodded, "Don't really know the feeling but I've got your back."

He nodded, "You trust me?"

"Getting there," she replied honestly.

"Alright, quick question. Who's Hyle Hunt?" he asked.

She almost smiled. Almost.

"Not yet," she said and they climbed out of the car, guns in hand.


End file.
